Young Love
by Ikuto-and-Amu-4-life-desu
Summary: Amu is 6. She moved and started 1st grade. She meets Ikuto. He falls in love with her but she starts hanging out with Tadase. He needs her to understand his feelings for her but because she is young she doesnt. He needs to win her heart before Tadase can.
1. The Beginning

**Ok, so this is my first fanfiction. It's Shugo Chara, and I hope you like it. (:**

**Names _&_ Ages:**

**_Hinamori Amu_: Age 6**

**_Tsukimiyo Ikuto_: Age 11**

**_Hoshina Utau_:Age 9**

**_Hotohori Tadase_: Age 7**

It was the first day of school. Amu was a little nervous, but she had excitement written all over her face. She couldn't wait to get there and make new friends.

"Amu-chan!" her mother called, "Hurry or your going to be late!"

Amu raced down the stairs. She didn't want to be late, especially on a first day at Seiyo Academy. She grabbed her backpack from where it lay on the floor by the door, and went outside and into the car. Her mother drove her to school since she thought that Amu was still too young to walk on her own.

Once they were both in the car, with their seatbelts on, her mother put the key in the ignition, started the car, and started driving Amu to school.

She arrived at school only a few minutes later and Amu stepped out of the car. "Sayonara mama." said Amu as she waved at her mom. When she turned around, she bumped into a pretty girl with blonde hair in pigtails. "Watch where you're going you pink-headed brat!" she shouted. Then she walked through the gates and into the school ground. _School is a scary place_. Amu thought.

She walked in through the gates in amazement at how big the place way. "Wow…" she said quietly, but a boy not too far away with midnight-blue hair and violet-blue eyes heard her and smirked. He went over to her and said, "What's your name Pinky?"

She looked up at him and all of a sudden got shy. She wasn't good with introducing herself to strangers. Once he realized this, he said, "I'm Tsukimiyo Ikuto, nine years old. I'm in the third grade." She smiled her adorable smile and said, "Konichiwa! I'm Hinamori Amu. I'm six years old and I'm in the first grade. I just moved here so this is my first time at this school. Can you help me to my class?"

He stared at her for a second, his expression unreadable, but then he smirked. "Sure. Why not?" he said. He didn't understand why he'd agreed to help this pink little girl. Usually he just let kids find their own way around, but this time was different. He actually agreed to help her.

"Thank you Ikuto-kun!" she smiled her adorable smile again.

He nodded his head and started walking. She ran a little to catch up and they walked first to her class. Then he went to his own classroom.

At lunch, Amu didn't really know what to do. She looked around trying to figure out what to do when she spotted Ikuto. She ran to him and said, "Hi Ikuto-kun!"

He looked down with a startled expression on his face. Then it smoothed over once he knew whom it was and said, "Oh. It's you. What do you want now Pinky?" he asked dully.

"Can I eat lunch with you? I don't really know where to go or what to do…" she said shyly. He couldn't help but pity her, so he said, "Fine. Come on."

She followed him to a bench and they sat down. Amu went into her backpack and pulled out her lunch. As he ate, he stared at the pink-headed girl quite a bit. She was a lot different from a lot of the girls he met. Most of them wanted to hug all over him and they were so hard to get rid of. Amu was different. She didn't hug all over him.

_It must be because she is young. But even if she doesn't hug all over me, she is still hard to get rid of._ he thought and went back to eating. They ate in silence, Amu too afraid to speak, and Ikuto not really knowing what to say to the little girl.

That's when she appeared. Ikuto groaned and Amu looked up and said, "What's wrong?" Then she heard a girl say, "Ikuto-kun!" _It's the blonde girl in pigtails from this morning!_ Amu thought.

She ran up to Ikuto and hugged him tightly. "I missed you Ikuto-kun!" Then she saw Amu and her eyes narrowed, but nevertheless she didn't let go of him. "Utau get off me." Ikuto demanded.

"Call me Utau-chan and I'll let go!" she said. He heaved a sigh and finally said, "Fine. Utau-chan." She squealed and let go of him and rushed off to go brag about it. He sighed again and looked at Amu who seemed to be looking at him with an odd expression.

"What's with you?" he asked. "I saw her this morning. I bumped into her and she called me a pink-headed brat…" Amu replied. His eyes softened for a second. "She doesn't like a lot of people. It's mainly me she likes." he said after a moment.

She thought about that for a second and then said, "Why does she like you?" He just stared at her. _She honestly doesn't know? Does she even know what it's like to like a guy? Well…she is six. She probably doesn't even know what a kiss is._ he thought to himself.

Then he said, once he remembered what she'd asked him, "I don't know. She just does." She shrank back a little when he said that. There was a little menace in his voice and she said, "Oh… Sorry… I'll go now. I think I can get to class on my own now."

She slid down from where she sat and put her lunchbox in her backpack. He felt shocked. He hadn't meant to scare her or be mean to her. "Gomen." She looked at him and gave her adorable smile and said, "It's ok. But I really should get to class. We've been sitting here for a while."

He smirked and said, "I guess you're right."

He stood up beside her, grabbing his backpack, and walked with her back to class. She didn't get it. _I told him I know the way. Why is he still walking with me? Oh well!_ she thought and smiled. When the bell rang and school was over, she walked out of the classroom. Outside in the hallway, she saw Ikuto waiting outside for her.

"Hi Ikuto-kun." she said. He gave a reply saying, "Hey Amu." He walked her outside, but what he saw at the gates surprised him. There was his parents' speaking to some other kid's parents as if they knew them.

"Amu-chan!" her mother said happy, "How was your first day?" Ikuto was shocked._ These are her parents?_ he thought feeling slightly guilty. Amu smiled and said, "Good! I made a new friend. His name is Tsukimiyo Ikuto-kun." That's when his parents' saw him.

"Amu-chan, this is Mrs. Tsukimiyo. This is your friend's mom. I went to school with her when I was your age until I moved." Amu smiled and said, "Konichiwa. I'm Amu. It's nice to meet you!" She smiled back and said, "Hello Amu. It's a pleasure to meet you, too.

"Where is dad?" Ikuto asked. "He is on a tour. He said to tell you that he was sorry for leaving on such short notice. He was in a hurry though. He is on his way to America.

"Oh..." he said. "Anyways, you have violin practice. Even though your dad is gone, doesn't mean you have to stop.

That's when Utau walked up beside him. "Guess what Ikuto-kun? My papa is going to teach you violin since he knows how to play!" she said excitedly. Ikuto at her house was her dream. For Ikuto, however, being at Utau's house was a nightmare.

Her mother drove up and Utau got into the car. "Go with Utau. I will pick you up at six o'clock. In fact, how about you ride with Utau everyday and I just pick you up at six. Okay?" his mom said. "Yes mama," then he turned to Amu, his eyes softening as he looked at her, and said, "See ya tomorrow Pinky." After a quick smile at her, he walked up to Mrs. Hoshina's car, opened the door, and got in.


	2. Friendship & Sadness

Names & Ages:

The Same.

Amu woke up that morning feeling anxious and excited. She jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. She couldn't wait until she got to school. After she finished getting dressed, she ran down the stairs and almost bumped into her mother.

"Good morning little pink racer." her mother said with a laugh. Amu smiled and said, "Good morning mama." Amu went to grab her little backpack when her mother said, "Don't forget your lunch! Wait for me in the car. I'll be there in a second."

She grabbed her lunchbox and put it in her backpack; she followed her mother's instructions and went to wait out for her in the car.

A few minutes later, her mother came out and was driving Amu to school.

When they got to school, Amu went to get out the car, but fell and her knee hit the curb. It got scraped and started bleeding. She stood up, pretending she was ok, and shut the door to the car. Her mom smiled at her and said, "Have a good day, honey," and drove off.

When her mom was gone, she started crying. Nobody paid any attention to her. They just thought "Oh she just wishes her mom hadn't gone to work" or something like that.

That's when he got out of his car. Ikuto walked over to her and asked her, "What's wrong Amu?" She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "I-I fell and-d-d-d h-hurt m-m-m-my knee." she stuttered.

He looked down at her knee and saw the blood going down her leg. "Come on. Let's get you to the nurse." He tried to help her walk, but she could barely move her left leg. Soon she sat down and said, "Ikuto-kun, I can't walk anymore. It hurts too much."

He sat down beside her. "Ok. Well, do you want to go home? We can cut class for today I guess. Is your knee still hurting?" he said. She stared at him and said, "No it's fine now. I think I can walk now. I need a Band-Aid, though."

She stood up to show that she was ok and started limping towards the school. He got up and walked ahead of her and got in front of her. "You are still limping and your face shows how much pain you're really in." he said.

He put his arm around her to support her weight and said, "Try walking now. I'll support your weight that way it won't hurt." She nodded and started walking with him towards the school.

Soon, she was in the infirmary. The nurse came out and said, "What do we have here?" Ikuto replied, "She fell and cut up her knee." The nurse looked at it and said, "Ouch. I'll clean it up for you and bandage it up."

She cleaned off her cut and bandaged it up like she said she would. "There you go," then said to Ikuto, "You are a god big brother for helping her." He looked up at the nurse. "I'm not her big brother. I'm her friend," he said quietly as if only now he were shy.

She raised her eyebrows high. "Well then. You two can go back to class now."

Ikuto and Amu walked out of the infirmary. When they got out, Amu hugged him tightly and said, "Thank you." He looked down at her shocked and hugged her back. "For what?" he asked. "For helping me. And…for being my friend." she replied.

She looked up at him and smiled her adorable smile that he just realized he loved to see. "You're welcome…" he started to say and started slightly blushing, "But let's get to class light the nurse said. Okay Amu-chan?" She nodded and he started walking her to class.

_Where did _that_ come from? Since when do I call her Amu-chan?_ he kept wondering. When they got to her class, she didn't stop walking. Infact, she went all the way to the stairs.

He hurried to catch up with her and said, "Amu-chan," _Darn it!_ _I said it again,_ "where are you going?" She looked at him earnestly and said, "Well, since the bell is going to ring soon, I thought that it would be ok to go and play."

He just stared at her. He couldn't believe what she was saying. _Skip the rest of school? I'll get in trouble. But…I guess I could just this once…for her._ He was in deep thought. Then he decided it was all right. "Fine. Let's go play," he said with a slight smirk.

They went outside to the playground to find that there was no one there. Ikuto was a bit happy about this. _At least there is a bigger chance we won't get caught._ Ikuto thought as Amu ran to the swings. "Push me Ikuto-kun!" she said excitedly.

He walked over to her and behind her. He pulled the swing she was sitting on backwards a little and then gave a big push. She swung forward. Then back. Each time she came back, he pushed her, lightly, higher and higher. She laughed and squealed as he pushed her, and he tried to hide a smile even though he knew she, and no one else, would see.

_Why do I want to smile? I guess it's her spirit. She's always so happy._ he thought to himself. He stopped pushing her and just let her go back and forth into the sky. She laughed and squealed; he just smiled. He couldn't hide it anymore. He was having fun just by watching her have fun. He was amazed at how happy somebody could be in just a few minutes.

He heard the sirens. Saw the direction they were going. It worried him. He didn't know why, but then he said, "Amu-chan, let's get to class now. We need to. If we don't, we will get into trouble." She gave him a sad pout and said, "But Ikuto-kun! I want to play some more!" He shook his head. "No. You've played enough. If you do too much movement, your scrape on your knee will bleed." That was enough to get her to decide to get back to class.

He walked with her into her classroom and gave the teacher the excuse that the nurse had given them to the teacher. She smiled and said, "Thank you Ikuto."

They came in. The cops. One said, "Hinamori Amu. We have some sad news. Would you come with me?" Amu looked scared. "Am I in trouble?" she asked on the verge of tears. "No, not at all. There is just something we need to tell you." Even so, she still looked scared. "Only if Ikuto-kun comes with," she said.

They looked at him and said, "Well, this is also about him so he can come, too." She smiled and walked up to Ikuto. She grabbed his hand and said, "Let's go."

But Ikuto wasn't smiling. The look on the officers' faces said it all. Something bad happened, and he thought he knew what. _The ambulances…_ he thought. It was worse than he thought. One of the officers took them to a small room. "I'm Officer Mizuki," the first officer said. She continued, "Amu, something terrible has happened to your parents… They…they died in a car accident, honey, but since you have no living relatives, she said, and I quote her, "I want her to live with the Tsukimiyo family. The son's name is Ikuto. I'm a friend of his mother. Please, oh please, don't send her to foster…care…" That's what she said, Amu. You're going to live with Ikuto and his mother. Okay?"

Amu started crying. She was so young, so she wasn't sure what the cop was talking about, but she knew what dieing meant. She hugged Ikuto and cried and cried. He hugged her back and let her cry, letting a few tears slide out of his eyes.

Mizuki looked at them with a tint of sadness on her face. Before she guided them out she said, "Your mother is here Ikuto, and she wants you and Amu to go home with her. She is getting some people to get your stuff from your house, Amu."

Ikuto nodded in an understanding and walked, with Amu, out of the room. He and Amu went outside to go meet up with his mom. When they reached her, Amu ran to her, and she picked Amu up and held her as she cried. "Let's go," his mother said and she put Amu in the backseat. Ikuto got in on the other side and put his and her seatbelt on. Amu was too busy crying to put it on. His mother drove them home.

They got there and his mother showed Amu where her room was. She went into her room and shut the door. Looking at the wispy curtain that enfolded her bed, she went through it and onto her bed where she fell fast a sleep clutching a teddy bear with all of her might.


	3. The New Boy Next Door

Hey everyone. Thanks for the few reviews that I've gotten. (: Anyways, I was thinking about changing the title to this story. It doesn't feel entirely right. So please review and tell me any ideas you may have or if I should change the title. (: Anyways, this is the Chapter where Tadase comes in. Also, one more thing: Ikuto's age in the first two chapters was supposed to be 9 and Utau's 8. I don't know what happened, but I'm going to try to fix that. Enjoy!

Names and Ages:

_Hinamori Amu_: Age 6

_Tsukimiyomi Ikuto_: Age 9

_Hoshina Utau_: Age 8

_Hotohori Tadase_: Age 7

Amu woke that morning sleepy. She noticed that she was in her pajamas, the pink ones with little bears on them. Disoriented, she got up and walked out of her room, but forgot which way she came from yesterday. She decided to go to her right and go down the hall.

She turned and went to take a step when she bumped into Ikuto. "Gomenasai," she said. He looked down at her and said, "It's ok. Hungry?" he asked. She nodded and he guided her to the left hallway and down to the kitchen. She saw Ikuto-kun s mom at the stove. "Ohayou Mrs. Tsukimiyomi." Amu said.

Ikuto's mom, Hitomi, turned around and smiled. "Ohayou Amu. Also, just call me Hitomi." Hitomi said. Amu just nodded and asked, "Who put me in my pajamas? How come I'm not at school? What's for breakfast?" Hitomi was bewildered with the questions being thrown at her and she replied, "You aren't at school because you are going to take a few days off. I put you in your pajamas, and I'm making pancakes for breakfast."

Amu just nodded again. At first she was frightened, but then she felt a wave of calm seep over her as she sat down. She went over to the kitchen table and sat waiting for the pancakes to cooking. A few minutes later, Hitomi laid a plate with a pancake, already cut into small pieces, in front of Amu. Amu grabbed a fork and ate in silence.

Hitomi watched her as she ate, trying to be inconspicuous. Amu finished eating a few minutes later and said, "I'm done," and got up from the table. She was about to walk back to her room for a nap when Hitomi said, "Is that all? Do you want anything else?" Amu replied, "I just want to take a nap."

Hitomi smiled and said, "Ok. Do you remember which way to go down the hall?" Amu shook her head no. "Ikuto, go with her and show her the way back." Hitomi said. "Ok mama." he said.

He led her down to hall to her room. Amu turned to him and said, "Arigatou Ikuto-kun." She turned and walked into her room and lay down under the covers falling asleep softly and soundly.

Ikuto walked back to the kitchen to finish his breakfast. When his mother saw him she said, "Ikuto, come here." He obeyed. He walked to her and after he stopped walking and was right in front of her, she asked, "How is she doing do you think?"

He thought about that, and then said, "Well, I think she could adjust, but she is hurting. It's like she is dead." His mother nodded and lastly said, "When she wakes up, take her outside to play. I have to go to work now, but I'll be back later." With that, she kissed the top of his head and grabbed her purse, along with her keys, and walked out the door.

It was an hour later before Amu woke up. When she did, she got out of bed and dressed in a pink t-shirt, with pink shorts. She walked out the door and saw Ikuto standing beside it. "What's up Pinky?" he asked with a smirk. That was better for him then saying "Amu-chan." This way it was like he was mocking her more than calling her something "cute."

She smiled and said, "Nothing." He looked away from her and said, "Let's go play outside. I'm bored." She nodded and followed him out the front door and into the front yard where she ran to the tire swing.

Before she reached it, however, she saw a pretty boy with the prettiest blonde hair she had ever seen. He was a small boy. She ran over to him and said, "Hi! I'm Hinamori Amu. I'm six years old. What's your name?"

He looked up at her with bright blue eyes and smiled a pretty smile. Then he replied, "I'm Hotohori Tadase. I'm seven years old. Nice to meet you Amu-chan." She smiled her adorable smile and said, "Do you want to play with me today?" He frowned and said, "I can't today. I just moved in and I need to unpack. Maybe tomorrow!"

After he said that he kissed her on the cheek and walked into his house. She was blushing slightly when she walked back to her house and into Ikuto. She looked up and him and smiled. "Can you push me on the tire swing Ikuto-kun?" she said smiling adorably. He was about to ignore her, but when he looked down at her face, he said, "Fine. Come on."

He walked over with her to the tire swing and let her slide in the hole. He then started to push her, not too high, but not too low. She laughed and squealed with joy. They were still playing outside when Ikuto's mom pulled up. She put the car in park and took the key out of the ignition as she stepped out.

"Ikuto! Amu! Come on! I bought Taiyaki for dinner." Hitomi said. Ikuto and Amu raced to the front door, but of course he let her win. She was a little girl so he had to. They had an enjoyable time at dinner, and Amu told her about the new boy next door whose name is Hotohori Tadase.

After dinner, Amu took a bath and washed up. She dressed in some pajamas and lay down under the covers holding onto her teddy bear. Tonight, though, she fell asleep with a smile on her face. Her last thought was _I hope I can play with Tadase-kun tomorrow._

Hope you liked it. Sorry if it was shorter than my first two chapters. I was tired so yea… I am a huge Amuto fan, but I also love Ikuto-kun. 3 Ttyl next chapter! Review please! 3 (:


	4. A New Day

**Sorry about the last chapter. I know it wasn't very good, but I'm going to try and make up for that one with this one.**

**Names & Ages:**

_**Hinamori Amu**_**: Age 6 **

_**Tsukimiyomi Ikuto**_**: Age 9**

_**Hoshina Utau**_**: Age 8 **

_**Hotohori Tadase**_**: Age 7**

Hotohori Tadase woke up that morning feeling anxious. It was his first day at Seiyo Academy, and he didn't know what to expect. He wondered over and over about whether the kids there were bullies.

He heard his mom call to him to go eat breakfast. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs to eat. After he finished eating, he grabbed his backpack and waited at the door for his mom.

His mom came walking down the hall and he opened the door. When he walked outside, he saw the pink-headed girl that he met yesterday, Hinamori Amu. She saw him and waved shouting, "Hi Tadase-kun!" He smiled and waved back as he got in the car with his mom.

After a few minutes of driving, finally they were at the school. He was even more nervous now. The reason why he moved was because of bullies. Was he going to be bullied here, too? He didn't know.

A second later, he saw a pink head bobbing in the crowd that was headed towards the school. He thought for a minute. Then he started running, and he called out, "Amu! Wait for me!" She turned around and saw him. She giggled and waved as she waited for him to catch up.

Ikuto was irritated. He didn't want to wait for Tadase. He could've kept walking, but he wanted to walk Amu to her class again and make sure she was okay with going to school. She seemed okay on the outside, sure, but that didn't mean she was really okay. He heard her crying last night, but he was too afraid to confront her about it.

Tadase came running up panting and said, "Konichiwa Amu. How are you today?" The look of happiness she had on her face wavered for a second, but a second later she had it back. "I'm…great!" she said. Ikuto didn't believe her. That one second of hesitation she had said it all. She was still unhappy.

"We have to get to class Amu." Ikuto said. "Oh! Yea! That's right. We can walk together." she replied smiling her adorable smile.

They walked towards the school together with ten minutes still left to get to class. Amu and Tadase talked to whole entire way whereas Ikuto was silent. He was starting to get really annoyed at the little kid for moving in. All she did was talk to him. It was like she didn't know Ikuto was there.

Eventually he got so annoyed that he just said, "I'm going to head onto my class. You two can walk together alone without me." His voice had a bit of the irritation he felt in it, and Amu shrank back from it. She didn't mean to make him mad.

"Gomenasai Ikuto-kun…" she said softly as if on the verge of tears. That startled him a little bit making him feel slight guilty, and he smirked at her saying, "It's not your fault. I just want to get to class early. Bye." He walked quickly away from them.

Amu was still feeling guilty. She still thought she was the reason he left. "Tadase. I have an idea. Why don't we race the rest of the way? It's not that far. See?" she asked. He smiled and said, "Ok!"

They took off running at the same time and ran the rest of the five yards to the school. Amu won. Soon, however, they were caught up with Ikuto. He was just reaching the school as they came up running. When they got to the school Amu said, "See you later, Tadase." He nodded and ran off in the direction of his classroom. That left Amu and Ikuto alone.

She smiled her adorable smile up at him and hugged him. He was taken aback, but he hugged her back slightly. "See you at lunch, Ikuto-kun." she said and quickly let go running to class.

Ikuto felt smug as he went to class. _She hugged me she hugged me!_ he thought as he walked to class. At first he was jealous of Tadase, but now he was on top of the world.

At lunch Amu saw Ikuto sitting at the same bench as last time and ran to sit beside him. "Konichiwa Ikuto-kun!" said an excited Amu. She opened her lunch and starting eating.

Ikuto was still feeling smug and he replied, "Hey Amu. Why are you so happy?" She looked at him and smiled. "I have a class with Tadase-kun. P.E." she said happily. His smugness went away. Now he was jealous again. "Oh," was all he said.

He was quiet as he ate lunch beside her. She was starting to grow uneasy. The sadness she was feeling at night was starting to creep back from being so quiet. It made her sad and she felt like crying. She thought about her parents as she ate thinking about how they were in Heaven.

As the silence crept on, she felt like crying more and more. Eventually, she and Ikuto, along with a few other kids, were the only ones left in the school park eating. She felt ever so lonely as she sat there, even though Ikuto was there beside her.

"Ikuto-kun…" she was going to say something, but then she cracked. She started crying. Ikuto looked over at her startled. "Amu! What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. "I—I'm s—-s—sad." His eyes softened at her sad face. She was crying, but there was nothing he could do. "Ikuto-kun!" she cried and leapt towards him. She landed on his lap and put her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his neck as she cried. He didn't know what to do, so he just let her hold on to him and cry.

Tadase was a couple yards away and he saw Amu in Ikuto's lap. He stood up and threw his trash away. Then he ran over to them, but then he heard her crying. "Amu, what's wrong?" he asked. She turned her head and looked at him. He sat beside Ikuto and she went to Tadase. He hugged her and let her cry. He didn't know what was wrong, but he still wanted to help her feel better.

Ikuto was fuming mad. Tadase just shows up and it was like Amu forgot he existed! _She knows me more! Why is she over by him?_ he thought wildly. He felt useless, as if he didn't have meaning in the world. He looked at Amu, who was being comforted at Tadase, and then stood up. "Amu. Come here." She looked at Ikuto and nodded. After wiping her face of tears, she went to Ikuto.

He hugged her and said, "I know it's hard, but you have to be strong for them. If you aren't strong for them, then who is going to be? The funeral is tomorrow. We will miss school for it, but even still I want you to be strong for them. _They _want you to be strong." She cried harder for a second. After pulling away from him, she wiped her tears. "Don't worry Ikuto-kun. I'm done!" she said smiling her adorable smile.

They went back to class. Tadase felt bad. _So someone died… And she calls Ikuto "Ikuto-kun." So perhaps her parents'?_ Tadase thought sadly as he walked to class.

The bell rang. When Amu walked out, however, she saw Ikuto standing at the end of the hall. She walked to him and said, "Let's go home Ikuto-kun." She smiled her adorable smile when he nodded. They walked outside and saw Hitomi waiting there. "Bye Amu!" Amu turned to see who said that and saw Tadase smiling. She smiled at him and said, "Bye Tadase-kun!" After waving, she got inside the car and went home.

There was a scream. Ikuto was jolted awake. He looked at his alarm clock. 3:13 a.m. it read. The screaming continued. It was coming from Amu's room.

He jumped out of bed and ran to her room. He walked in and ran to her bedside shaking her awake. She started crying. "Amu, are you ok?" he asked. "I had a bad dream. Ikuto-kun can I sleep with you tonight?" she said. He nodded. She got out of bed and held his hand as they walked to his bedroom.

They lay down on his bed and she snuggled up close to him. He could smell her hair. _Strawberries…_ he thought with a smile. He liked strawberries. "Oyasumi nesai strawberry," he said in her ear. She nodded. They both fell asleep like that.

**So kawaii! (: Hope you liked it. Review please! :D**

**Ikuto: SHH! Amu just fell asleep and I'm trying to sleep, too.**

**Me: Then sleep. It's not that hard.**

**Ikuto: Just be quiet.**

**Me: See ya everyone!**

**Amu: Ahhhh! Monster!**

***giggle*:)**


	5. Author's Note

~Author's Note~

I know that these aren't allowed, but I just want to say thank you so much everyone for all your reviews. I really appreciate them, and they have made me really happy. So, I have a problem. I have some…huge problems that are distracting me from my story, not letting me think you know, and I'm running out of ideas right now because of that. My distraction…may or may not have me update in a few days, but I'm definitely going to do my best! But if you could please help me with some ideas for my story, they would be very much appreciated. (:

*~~Sayonara~~*

Ikuto: So hurry up and get the distraction over with.

Me: It's kind of hard, you know. Besides, you never get distracted so you don't know what it's like.

Amu: Stop arguing please! I'm still sleeping you know!

*giggle*

Me: Sorry Amu. Oyasumi nesai~~

Thanks everyone! See ya.


End file.
